The Adventures of Pain and Pleasure
by PersianLady
Summary: Stan is soon to be adult and he's already so tired of ordinary sex life and wish to test masochism, but he is not the only one with these forbidden fantasies that he thought at first in this little mountain town. Warning: BDSM, spanking, femdom, maledom, threesome, polygamy, violence, taboos, well it's South Park.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Pain and Pleasure**

* * *

_Warning: BDSM, spanking, femdom, violence, taboos, well it's South Park._

_South Park Matt Stone & Trey Parker_

* * *

Stan's POV

I had been sitting all day in my room, surfing random crap on the web as usual. Now 17 years old and incredibly bored with life. It's only one year left until I finished high school and then it was up to me for either looking for a job or going to college, but on the other hand, I've already won a scholarship for a football career so I hardly needed to borrow more than is necessary to pay education. Getting the scholarship was damn tough, so many people were looking at this, but very few managed to reach it. My girlfriend Wendy and I, we were the only one in South Park who managed to win the scholarship, even Wendy applied for a law school. Unlike my best friend Kyle who wanted to study psychology instead of following his dad's footstep, Wendy had a huge interest over law career.

My older sister Shelley, 21 however, had never been able to get into college, but she's been working at Wallmart for years since the age of 15, although there was not much income per month, it's still a money, and with those money Shelley has been saving and hardly touched those just so one day she could move out, given that she's 21 and should have moved out for a while ago and on top of that, I've seen her hanging out with Kevin, my friend Kenny's big brother. He's kind of retarded, but he's capable enough to taking care of himself though and also been working a lot. He had two jobs, one job is at the grosses store, other job, well... not very legal one. He's been selling weed, from time to time for an extra income. Kevin himself smokes weed, when he wasn't working nor dating with my sis.

Shelley doesn't approve weed, but as long as she didn't have to see him doing stuff, she didn't care, I guess.

My parents... I don't know exactly what to say about them, except that they've been fighting and yelling at each other lately so much that they're considering divorce. It's my mom who has recently had enough, she could no longer cope with my dad's constant nonsense and antics. My dad has been more or less absent lately or rather when I turned 13, my dad has been out more in days and nights than he used to and as for me, it was simply as if he never ... never really bothered at all for his family. If people fucking seriously thought that people would be wiser with age, so I would just ask them to look at my idiot dad. Dad had continued working as a geologist, but he kept wasting money on garbage and hoes and had been taking so much credit that my mom had asked his bank to freeze his credit-card until further notice, while my mom's decent income as a receptionist at the Rhino plastic surgery, she had been pretty stingy with the money, in case I did not manage to win the scholarship, she would at least pay as much money as she could only so I wouldn't have to take out student loans for four years. But now we were spared most of the time. Instead, it was a big relief for her part, so that one day she bought a simple, but practical Mazda car for me, as a present for my seventeenth day. Given how difficult my family had of late or I would rather say chaotic, I was extremely grateful for my mom. I don't know how it would have been without her, for the last time, I've rather come closer to her than with my dad that I no longer could count on.

Yet I can't help, but feel incredibly pain inside on my chest that he stopped caring and just disappears as soon as it became a problem. I was just so happy that I got a scholarship so that I could choose college and just get away from South Park. I wonder how much longer I can stand out in just another god damn year at the snowy redneck mountain town.

For just a week ago, my team won gold for the entire Colorado tour and with that I decided not to fuck up even more this time and I've done nothing lately, but exercising at the gym, running laps and practicing football with my team, aside of study, hanging out with friends and my girlfriend. That's the only thing I've been doing lately until now, home alone, finding porn through Google. Thinking about the porn and sport, I've gotten beaten up so much at the game that I kind of missed the pain, just because I've got so used to it.

Hence my insane sis still smacking me around sometimes, but it's been rarely lately since she's out working in longer shifts and frankly she'll rather working over there than dealing with the family problem and as long as I've been practicing football, I didn't have to deal with this taboo or even think about it, but now it's just getting worse and worse, no matter what I do, it won't stop. Hence, I've been partying and had sex regularly with my girlfriend despite that I haven't stopped jerking off to be embarrassed or being hurt.

* * *

During the next five years, I've been hearing all jokes about masochism, sadism and all sex jokes, especially masochism as if it was the funniest word in the world, man I've been watching Adventure Time episode "Jakesuit" with my friends, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman and one time Cartman made a joke about how such a masochist Finn the Human was since that boy didn't mind pain from being burned by his flame girlfriend who is made of fire or something and all of us laughed about it, well I was just pretend to laugh because I kind of share Finn's fetish. I mean, he's been out adventuring a lot and had been getting so used to pain that it's like just a hickey as the boy said himself. I honestly can't help, but being turned on by watching perverted stuff on porn websites as spanking videos, by that I keep jerking off dreamily when nobody's around. I also love watching when the dom's milking the subs cocks forcefully or watching subs, especially the guys sitting in humiliating position and milking off. How embarrassing, yet so good! I've been wondering for a long time what would be like if Wendy were the one who would hurt me and humiliate me, while I was just taking it and obey everything. Of course, I never even once told her, not even my best friend Kyle.

I don't think he would like it at all and neither would Wendy and Kenny... I don't know, he may have a lot of experience, but would he be able to keep his mouth shut?

Frankly, he isn't good at that and Cartman, no fucking way! I don't trust that fucking fatass and there is no way in the millions of years I would share my secret to him, so I've been basically keeping this desire of myself for years! So what about Bebe? Oh no, she's the Queen of Gossip and once she starts it won't end well, Lola, ugh I never liked her, she's such a shallow bitch and no way I would tell Red, Annie, Esther nor Nicole either. So all girls are out of the question. Kevin Stoley... uuuh I don't think so, perhaps I could talk to Jimmy or Butters, they would be understanding, but I doubt Butters could hold a secret and Jimmy can be extremely creepy sometimes and no way I would tell Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Token or the Goth gang. So I'm kind of lost of any options, unless... wait a minute, Tammy! Kenny's ex-girlfriend? I've heard a lot of bad rumors of Tammy being whore, but at the same time she's not a bitch nor spreading any gossip. Perhaps she would be such a big help.

After been thinking about telling Tammy, I've simply turned off my computer, putting my jacket and shoes and walked out to find Tammy. The last time I've heard from her, she wouldn't be far away from the school for selling her body to the costumer, so I have driven to the school and hoping to find her somewhere. After I've been searching, I've found nothing and instead have driven to the Skeeter Bar in hope to find her, but nope she wasn't there either. Normally she would be in those streets where all men would randomly pick her up and driving somewhere, so I decided to park nearby the bar, using my smartphone for opening Skype and there I found Tammy being online, and I wrote:

Stan Marsh: _Hey Tammy, ur there?_

I waited in few minutes for an answer until I got a reply from her.

Tammy: _Oh hey Stan, sup?_

Stan Marsh: _Can I t2u in person? It's kind of important._

Tammy: _Sure. Ain't got nothin' to do, so where to meet?_

I was looking around and saw very few people outside Skeeter Bar and replied.

Stan Marsh: _Outside Skeeter Bar?_

Tammy: _Sure, I'll be there in 10 mins._

With that I waited in ten minutes, until I'm hearing the knock on the window and there I saw Tammy in her usual skimpy clothes, I opened the door for her to sit next to me. I took a deep breath and said: "Hey, sorry about that, but I have no one to talk to. "

"It's okay boy. Sometimes it's tricky talkin' about some certain things to the people you're knowin' too well," she replied kindly with some heavy accent. "Yeah, I guess that's true... you see..." I closed my eyes for seconds, before opening it again, looking at her eyes and said with weaker voice: "I think I'm sick..."

"Sick? For what? Got HIV positive?"

"Nonononono! Not the way you think!"

"Oh, I thought you were deadly ill so..."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't clear enough, it's even more weird than you think..."

"Alright Stan, be specific." I knew it was now or never. "I like pain." "Oh okay? Care to explain somethin' in detail?" she had her arms crossed over her chest, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"I... I like to be beaten up, humiliated and... yeah that's what I've been fantasying about."

Tammy blinked in a few seconds by my response, before breathing deeply, probably trying taking in of the words, I've said to her.

"Are you saying that you're masochist?"

"Yes, I am." I murmur.

Finally she nod, I didn't see any sign of anger or disgust. "It's okay Stan, in fact in my experience with all kinds of boys and men, I've encountered those who likes being submitted like slaves and taking a lot of beating. Have you ever heard about BDSM..."

I didn't say anything, but I thought at first it has something to do with the crappy written book like 50 Shades of Grey, but instead her response was pretty serious: "BDSM means 'Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, Masochism' and BDSM is a variety of erotic practices involving dominance and submission, role-playing, restraint, and other interpersonal dynamics."

"Okay... does that mean if any person involved with BDSM, he or she have to go through all that things," I asked, being insecure as I'm already.

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!" she interrupts, trying to focus on her explanation: "BDSM has to be consent, just like in any form sexual plays' and it's personal. If you doesn't like whips, there ain't any whips. If you're aint into bondage, no bondage and for the record don't believe in any crap you've heard from 50 Shades of Grey or any other stupid novels that doesn't make any sense! That novel is rather extremely Stockholm Syndrome, sexist, abusive and manipulative, and it shouldn't be encouraged at all. BDSM is rather consensual give and take for power, pain and pleasure. Do you understand what I'm sayin' Stan?"

"Yeah, I guess so.. it's just so much to take in, you know..."

"I understand that, but honestly go home and do your study about BDSM, especially masochism. With that you might understand yourself a little bit more. Call or text me again if you have any questions."

With that Tammy got out from my car, waving a good-bye and I drove back to my house, rushing upstairs to my room and open on my computer again for searching more about masochism and I've eventually found 'sadomasochism', by reading those on Wikipedia, it reminds me pretty much about Mr Slave and his constant love for pain and pleasure.

I'm surprised about Big Gay Al and Mr Slave were still married in many years, I thought it wouldn't work out like Mr Slave had it with Mr Garrison, but it doesn't matter anymore. I had never liked my former elementary school teacher because he was such an asshole and incompetent. It took principal Victoria years to finally having encourage to fire him. Mr Garrison left the town and was never heard since.

Thank God for that. South Park has enough of crap already. To be honest I would have turn to Mr Slave for advice, if he weren't murdered for just two years ago. It happened in another small town not far away from South Park, Mr Slave were supposed to help his friend moving furniture and having another lavish party, but then he came across the group of drunk homophobes who decided to beat him to death. Being extremely masochist as he was, he was into that, but that was until they seriously started to stab him with knives for real, he realize the danger. Too late, before he finally tried to escape, they found him by simply following him by the blood stream and killed him.

Mercilessly. It was on the local news everywhere. But the worst part was, it was when Big Gay Al went completely depressed, so much that he almost killed himself more than 7th times. After he was found almost dead for the 7th time, and were recovered at the hospital, he packed simply with only one luggage and the wedding photo of him and Mr Slave. He sold the house, took the car and left without even saying goodbye. I wish he at least could have gave me a farewell. He was more like a father me than my own dad, but then he simply just left and I've stopped looking for any replaceable father figure because in the end, I'm on my own with my insecurity as a boy whose are soon to become a man.

* * *

_Okay, what do you think? Should I continue or simply delete it? Review and tell me of what you think, just be polite. That's all I ask for. - Persianlady_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I won't delete it. I will give this fanfiction a try. Hopefully I won't fuck this up. In the worse case, I might have to get some BETA help. If someone who would like to double check the grammar and such, you're more than welcome._

**The Adventures of Pain and Pleasure**

**Chapter 2**

**Wendy Pov**

* * *

Honestly I've been doing nothing else but study at my room, hanging out with Bebe and chatting with my other friends on Facebook. Currently I'm sitting at desk, trying to read the essay, instead of Facebook.

My boyfriend though refuse to continue using Facebook and frankly, I don't blame him for that anymore, since social medias are extremely addiction and I'm addicted to social medias and most of my post are always about politics. No cat pictures nor posts about how awesome the last new brand of make‐up. I felt more stimulated by writing political essays, debating and I'm extremely active in many feminist groups.

Through Facebook and Tumblr, I've discovered all varieties of feminism, black feminism, women of color feminism, liberal feminism, socialist feminism, anarcho feminism, radical feminism, trans feminism, queer-feminism etc and I had in the beginning no idea about all those things and unlike so many butthurted white middle class cis‐feminists on online who always acted so defensive, I actually took my time reading, asking questions, listening, but more importantly respecting people's point of view in the world of feminism, because as an example just because one feminist is against prostitution, doesn't mean the other one agrees and wants legalization.

But yeah I'm pretty much labeled as a middle class white American cis‐feminist, although I'm actually bisexual. I never really was straight in the first place, not like most of my friends.  
I mostly chat and hanging out with Nichole, when Bebe isn't around who obviously is a radical black intersectional feminist who wouldn't hide her radical opinions about the white privilege, mostly about the white men, but also against the white women who honestly can't listen at all.

Sure I love Bebe as my best friend, but Bebe isn't very into politics and I needed someone whom I can discuss and even debate harshly in the same level and so far Nicole are the only one who can even compete with intelligence. Nichole doesn't sugarcoat in debate and I like that, unlike many other whiny spoiled girls in this small town. No offense, but many of us in this town are plain, conservative and pretty stupid.

Now Nichole might think this statement is elitist, but on the other hand, she actually lived in Denver before moving to South Park, so she would though agree with me at this point.

* * *

My boyfriend Stan, well we had been together since childhood. Nothing wrong with that, it's actually sweet if you're asking me, but we are in fact getting older and yes, I'm not complaining about the sex life we had.

I actually love sex, but lately we've been drifting slowly from each other.

He's been practicing football and even competing for the team as quarterback. On the outside he's very typical high school jock, who are so obviously athletic, popular and handsome.  
But knowing him for the longest time, he's actually extremely sensitive and could easily fall into depression.  
There were times he doesn't even want to talk at all and isolating himself from everyone and he always argues and whining more that Kyle Broflovski couldn't take it anymore and broke the friendship for a while. However they're always coming back somehow.

As a kid, he had a hoarding issue that worried me so greatly that I called for help, I even begged Kyle to help me with this. There were periods I only were hanging out with Kyle, only because Stan had so many problems. Because I could only trust Kyle, when it comes to Stan. I would never even bother asking anyone for a help. Not even Stan's other friends Kenny and Cartman. Kyle Broflovski is no doubt one of the smartest boys in our class, always getting at in his grades, whenever it's A‐, A+ or simply A, hardly B or even less C. I knew he studied hard, but there are subjects that he never had problem with, he was extremely excellent in math, chemistry and biology.

We both worked together every time we had chemistry, both of us loves this kind of subject, though I'm more into biology, history and English literature, I love writing and I'm even better in essays than Kyle, though he refused to admit. He was known for being proud and sometimes extremely arrogant, because every time we debate especially politics, he get's frustrated and yelling at all, while I'm more calm, yet confident and strong in my voice.

Especially about feminism vs humanism. I thought humanism was complete a bullshit, while he thought the other way around. I'm radical liberal, he's a rather very libertarian, just as Stan, I'm vegetarian and considering veganism, Kyle is a proud meat-eater and finds animal rights extremely retarded and using science as an argument, well although science has proven to be successful thanks to the animal experiments, doesn't mean we have to do it now thanks to the new technologies, we're being handed to.

And while he thought Western civilization is the best, I was thinking about more into how colonialism destroyed many societies in the third world and that our current globalism isn't really working in the long term.

Eric Cartman, I don't remember when we started hating each other. I always found him so disgusting and not to mention, he's fucking racist and extremely hypocritical. I still remember greatly when he was pestering me constantly with sexist jokes about breast cancer and we ended up with fight and my beating crap on him. Despite that I ended up in detention, it was totally worth it and beside principal Victoria who indeed was a breast cancer survivor, were very lenient and decided not to expel me from the school. Although she didn't support the violence, she understood my point and I'm forever grateful to her. Cartman however were expelled from the school for a whole week for harassment and bad behavior and that revenge was totally sweet.

Kenny McCormick is not only the poorest guy in the class, he's also extremely perverted and ever since we were kids, he was obsessed with everything that has to do with sex. He even once asked us girls about the cup sides of our breast. Our girls ended up kicking his ass, but he kind of liked it. He once admitted that he liked being kicked around by the chicks, most of us were simply shaking our heads, but that's Kenny. He can be such a gentleman though and helping with girls, whenever we had a boy problem.

Bebe had been mostly hanging out with him lately and frankly, I knew they did much more than just talking, but I never dared to ask them since it might be way too much information.

* * *

Suddenly I've heard the knock on the door, I raised my head from the texts, I've been reading for a homework and shouted: "Come in?" The door were opening and it was Butters who were at the door and asked: "Hey Wendy, your mom told me to call you since it's soon dinner. Are you coming down?"

"Okay, just give me five minutes," I replied and Butters just nod and shut the door.

Well to be frank, Butters is no longer a boy, Butters has not very long ago come out as a girl and her name is nowadays Marjoine. I'm still not used to it though because we all remembered her as Butters, I guess it will take a time to getting used to.

Marjoine has been kicked out without anything, but her own clothes, as soon as her asshole parents found out about her true identity, before being kicked out, she was beaten up so badly by her parents who acted nothing, but abusive jerks and I was more than happy to let her stay with me.

My parents were kind enough to let her stay with us, although my parents found transsexualism strange, they did however treat Marjoine way better than any other adults would, aside of Mr Slave or Big Gay Al. Sadly though Mr Slave were murdered and Big Gay Al just disappeared and by disappearing, it broke both Marjoine's and Stan's heart.

Big Gay Al was their truly moral support ever since they were kids, but ever since Mr Slave died, BGA hasn't been himself since then and I will never forgive those bastards who not only killed Mr Slave, they also broke so many other hearts that day. I really hope they one day can fucking rot in the jail. I normally don't believe in capital punishment, but the way they did to Mr Slave, I feel nothing but in murdering rage.

I put the homework aside, walking downstairs to the kitchen where my mother was just finished with the turkey stew with potatoes. Yeah my parents does love turkey, I don't since I've stopped eating meat for two years ago, instead she made sure that I got vegetable stew instead. I saw no reason for eating meat at all, meat only makes me feel sick to my stomach and animal cruelty is the second reason.

Ironically it was Stan who first stopped eating meat and went so far to become vegan. I'm not vegan just yet, since I'm not as passionate for the animals as he is. "Honey, there's a vegetable stew at the stove, I hope you don't mind if I used cream with it," said my mother, I just shake my head and pour the stew on my plate and sitting down at the table with my family. Yes Marjoine is part of my family and yes we used to hate each other, mainly from my part, but now I know why she was pretty fucked up as a kid, my hatred for her vanished.

My father, well he doesn't say much, he's rather less vocal than my mother, but very overprotective. He never liked the idea that I was dating with Stan at such a young age and he became more worried the older I got, but proving myself being responsible, not having sex without protection and not being such a wussy girl who can't say no, my parents learned to trust me.  
It's at the end about the trust and also my parents talk to me, whenever they had issues of what I'm doing. I rarely get's punished, probably because I never had to fight too hard to have their attention since I'm their only child.

Marjoine never got to understand the other way than just punishment, her parents used to punish him for silly reasons for no reasons at all. If she were grounded regularly, she would be locked up and beaten up, sometimes with the whip or belt.  
"Thanks mom for the stew, it's delicious," I said while eating and chewing, I always loved her cooking. Not kidding. Mother just nodded and continue eating as well as my dad chew and smiled, Marjoine however, well she's having an eating disorder and had been a regular patient to the hospital and honestly, it's really bad, we try our best though encouraging her to eat more. I mean come on, she's way too skinny! She told me shortly after being kicked out that she never had an appetite as a child, she always ate less and it got worse when she came into puberty.

"T-thanks for the di-dinner Ms Testaburger..." she stuttered as looking at the plate, it wasn't even half of the food she ate up. "You sure, you aren't hungry dear? You haven't eaten up the whole plate?" My mother asked her kindly, my father looked unamused at the plate, looking worried at Marjoine and said; "Come on kid, it's not that bad. It's a turkey. Try eating more, then you can go to your room,"

"Okay, I'm just not used to eating much. Dad always told me that I was fat and ugly so..." "Well your dad is completely wrong. You're not ugly, you're fine young kid. Now eat." My father rarely uses his authority, but when he does, it's mostly when he had to do it. It helps, most of the time. Marjoine groan loudly, but gave eventually in and ate a few more bites, before going to her new room.

It used to be our guest room. I was too finished with the food and went back silently to my room, but I didn't feel like continue with the homework though. After all there's so much in my mind, I had no idea of the priority. I guess I was too frustrated at the point. Having an old school mate living permanently in my house, my drifting relationship with my boyfriend, more homework, cheer-leading class, Facebook and the puberty. It sucked ass.

* * *

_Yeah, Wendy and her intellectualism. I simply love her for that. Yes, I turned Butters into trans-girl named Marjoine, so what? Guess who I'm going to write next?_

_~Persianlady_


End file.
